


Indebted To You

by Warifying



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Army, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warifying/pseuds/Warifying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Connie asks Sasha (who has a crush on him) to join the Army with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indebted To You

**Author's Note:**

> Eugh, I'm not exactly PROUD of this writing but meh.. It's also quite short, sorry about that.  
> I was debating if this story should take place in the original story setting, or a modern one. Although I think modern fits best, tbh. So let's just say this is happenin' in a modern universe.
> 
> Anyways, I had always wanted to write something based on this song;  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHjKQcjL0sk
> 
> You might actually know this song from meme's like this:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGZT0pg1MU0
> 
> BUT YEAH, INSPIRATION WOOOHOOO

Ever since the day I, Sasha Braus, first met Connie Springer, there was an overwhelming feeling in my heart. At the time, I was too young to understand the reasons behind my erratic heartbeat, or why I felt nervous whenever we did talk. But I always told myself it was because he had always been there when I needed it the most. When we first met, it had been under less than pleasant conditions. I just so happened to get myself into trouble with a gang of older boys, and he, without hesitation, threw himself in front of me. Protected me, a complete stranger, from hurtful words and vicious punches. Ever since, I have been in his debt.

 

A debt I had yet to repay. 

 

As best friends, one would think it silly that I felt indebted to him, but I did. He had always had my back, but never once, had I been there when he needed me. I could recall multiple counts in which he was beside me, holding my hand, and telling me things would be alright. The most prominent of those memories had been when my Ma, who had been deathly sick, passed away. In an attempt to reassure me, he conveyed his understanding by elaborating how he too, had lost not only his mother, but father as well at a young age. In result, he had lived in an Orphanage. When he told me that, I didn't say anything, I didn't even say sorry to him, I just cried, and cried some more. All through the night he held me, never once letting go, and all through the night, I was contemplating ways to make things up to him. But I didn't know how, and in the end, I couldn't make up anything, and I felt more indebted to him than ever. Not only that, but I knew then, that the overwhelming feelings in my heart that appeared only when I was around him, was the feeling of love.

 

Now I was faced with another problem. I was in love with Connie Springer, whom just so happened to be my best friend. Even more so than ever, I desperately wanted to be that person he could come to with his troubles and worries. I wanted to be the person who made him feel better, to be the reason he smiled after shedding a few tears. I wanted to show him not only how I felt, but how grateful I was to have him as a best friend.

 

But I never imagined I'd be repaying him like this...

 

* * *

 

 

It was a cool evening, the sun just beginning to dip below the horizon, casting a beautiful glow against the dark contrast of the bare trees. Winter had begun, and sitting on top of the roof of our favorite bakery, Connie and I were sharing a favorite meal together. 

 

A loaf of sweet bread.

 

Even though it was cold, our bellies were warm with fresh bread, and for awhile, we sat like that, side by side, enjoying ourselves in companionable silence. I peered down at my feet, watching them dangle over the edge with what seemed like a great deal of interest for something that wasn't really interesting. Occasionally, I took a few bites of my bread, being mindful to leave Connie some. I was chewing my mouthful of bread casually when Connie decided to speak, and I could barely register what he had said, I only noticed bits and pieces of it, such as "wondered" and "die," those two words causing me to immediately choke on the mouthful of bread I had. I began to cough, spluttering wildly, and Connie was quick to rub my back, patting it soothingly until I quieted down, and mustered a small "What?"

 

Connie appeared apologetic for a few moments, before curling his fingers over the roof's edge. His eyes were downcast, and his expression soon grew solemn before he looked up, slowly, as if he were reluctant to meet my gaze. He did though, and when he did, he spoke, and this time I didn't recollect bits and pieces of it. 

 

"I said, have you ever wondered what happens when we die?"  

 

Even if I understood every word he had said, the content of his question still caught me by surprise. I blinked multiple times, staring at Connie, my mouth opening and closing stupidly as I gradually composed myself enough to give him a decent answer. "I guess... You forget everything."

 

_Everything...._ The word seemed to have echoed in the wind, and immediately, whether it be out of the rising anxiety in my stomach, or the fact that it was cold, I shivered. 

 

"Even you?" He asked, and I swear Connie's voice was so uncharacteristically low, I had to look at him to make sure he was the one speaking. He was. Not only was he the one speaking, he had also looked... Kind of sad to be quite honest. Immediately I adverted my eyes, my heart squeezing painfully in my chest. I couldn't stand to see Connie sad. 

 

Seemingly breathless for no reason at all, I responded, peering at the lines on my palms, trying to remember what each line meant or symbolized. Turns out, I didn't remember, and I ended up responding just as quietly as Connie did. "Yeah, even me.."

 

I no longer felt hungry, and it seemed to be the same case for Connie, because he wasn't touching his share either. Our eyes were elsewhere, towards the horizon, and although it remained unknown to me the extent of destruction that lay ahead of our cozy little town, Connie surely did.

 

"I've been drafted." Connie said simply.

 

_Drafted...._ Wait, for what? Immediately, my eyes flickered upwards, meeting his tear filled ones. Wait, tear filled? He was crying. This was the first time ever that I had even saw Connie cry, and it made my chest feel tight, and my heart ache. I reached out to wipe away a tear that rolled down his cheek, but instead, he grabbed my arm and pulled me forward, crushing me flush against his chest. He was _hugging_ me. Not only that, he was _crying_ , face tucked between the crook of my neck and shoulder. I could hear his muffled sniffles and sobs, and immediately, I wrapped my arms around him holding him just as tightly as he had held me. 

 

We sat like that, hugging each other until Connie had, for the most part, stopped crying.

 

"I'm horrible for asking this but," Connie pulled away so that he could look at me, wiping away the tears that stained his cheeks, and using his sleeves to soak up the salty droplets from his eyes before he continued in a shaky voice, "Please Sasha.... Please come with me." 

 

My heart squeezed, and immediately, for some reason, I smiled. It wasn't one of my wide, crazy looking smiles, but a gentle one. He smiled back, making my chest tighten in response. He didn't have to ask. A long time ago, our friendship was sealed into a lifelong bond. Wherever he went, I'd follow. 

 

_I'd always follow... because I love you._

 

"Course I'll go with you Connie."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha so, I hope you enjoyed the crappy little drabble. I was going to add more, like a lot more, maybe implement some really feelzy stuff, but I didn't, idfk why. I guess I was lazy? lol.
> 
> Anywho, thank you for reading and if you spot any spelling errors or have questions, don't be afraid to message me!


End file.
